Auf Wiedersehen
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Las de ce monde, j'ai décidé de le quitter / OS en deux parties / TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL ATTEMPT / Rated T for language, rated M for theme
1. Chapter 1

FIC TIME!

Gilbert ne m'appartient pas et sa vie non plus u_u

Coming Down de Five Finger Death Punch m'a pas mal aidée à écrire cette fic

Encore une fois, cette histoire n'a rien de joyeux, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les triggers, ne lisez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne vais pas non plus vous forcer à fermer l'onglet, mais juste, je vous préviens, quoi u_u

C'est une histoire en deux parties, j'espère que vous aimerez~

PART 1 OF THE AUF WIEDERSEHEN SERIES: AUF WIEDERSEHEN FAMILIE

* * *

Las de ce monde, j'ai décidé de le quitter. Je prends une feuille et commence à rédiger:

« Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'ai quitté ce que vous appelez « le monde », je dirais plutôt: l'Enfer.

Je suis fatigué de tout.

Ne pleurez pas. STOP! Arrêtez SUR LE CHAMP! Je suis pas le meilleur gars au monde maintenant que je suis mort. Je suis mort intérieurement depuis mes quatorze ans.

Vous ne savez rien. Vous n'avez jamais su. Vous ne saurez jamais. Les autres ont su, savent et sauront toujours plus que vous du mal sans nom qui me ronge. Qu'est-ce que vous savez VRAIMENT de moi? Mon nom, mon âge, peut-être mes passions? Cool! Vous voulez une médaille?!

Je serai mort deux fois. Seul mon corps survivait. Pas moi. Je suis une poupée faite de chair humaine. J'ai juste survécu jusqu'ici. J'ai tenu vingt-quatre ans, c'est déjà pas mal, non? Je suis plus tout jeune, je me sens vieux. Très vieux. Place aux jeunes.

Vous pouvez me détester, j'ai fait des conneries, mais je suis pas le seul. J'ai fait des conneries, certes, mais j'ai pas été con. J'ai pas été vous. J'ai pas raconté autant de merde que vous. « Gilbert, tu manges trop », « Gilbert, t'as grossi », « Gilbert, t'as pas vraiment besoin de médicaments ni de psychiatre » - ça, je ne l'oublierai pas, petit frère -, « Gilbert… » Gilbert, il en a marre, tu vois!

Je sais, c'est égoïste, mais qui ne l'est pas?! Je suis même pas désolé. Pourquoi le serais-je? Est-ce que ceux qui m'ont bousillé étaient désolés? Je ne crois pas. Ils étaient même heureux. Je les ai rendus très heureux. Oh! Non, non, non, arrêtez ça. Ne demandez pas « Pourquoi il nous a pas parlé? On aurait pu l'aider. Pourquoi il était dans sa coquille? » Et ça sera ma faute, ENCORE. C'est toujours la faute de Gil. Il fout toujours tout en l'air, même lui-même!

Il est temps pour moi de partir. Non, je ne vous dirai pas au revoir. Pourquoi le devrais-je? Je suis fatigué et malade de toute cette merde, donc maintenant, les gens, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me casse. Y'a rien après la vie, rien à part mon cadavre en décomposition, mais je sais que je serai en paix bien que partant tourmenté.

Je vous déteste tous! Sauf mes amis. Allez vous faire voir! Mon ultime souhait est que vous envoyiez la lettre qui suit à mes meilleurs amis Francis et Antonio (leur adresse est dans mon répertoire) et aussi que vous préveniez mes amis de mon départ. J'ai un téléphone, un ordinateur, vous pouvez facilement trouver qui sot mes amis. Si vous ni arrivez pas, c'est que vous êtes plus con que je le croyais.

J'arrête là, allez au diable!

Gil »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! ' v ' )/

Prenez soin de vous! =)


	2. Chapter 2

FIC TIME!

Vous êtes sur la seconde et dernière partie de ma série Auf Widersehen inteitulée Auf Wiedersehen Freuden

* * *

Je prends une seconde feuille, tremblant, et écris:

« Mes poussins,

Tout d'abord, sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'arrive, je vous aime. Fort. Très. Vous avez été une vraie bouffée d'air frais dans ma vie. Grandissez mais ne changez pas. Jamais. Vous êtes géniaux.

J'ai mis du temps avant de vous faire confiance (plus d'un an, quand même, voire pas loin de deux ans) mais je ne regrette pas ma décision pour l'instant, bien la seule chose que je regrette pas.

Merci pour l'an dernier et cette année qui ont été difficiles pour moi.

Merci d'avoir eu la patience de m'écouter dans mes moments de faiblesse.

Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Merci pour tout.

Merci.

Merci beaucoup.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bons amis alors je savais pas trop comment agir avec vous, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

J'espère avoir été un aussi bon ami pour vous que vous l'avez été pour moi.

J'espère avoir pu être présent pour vous comme vous l'avez été pour moi.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop chiant.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas.

J'espère que vous serez forts.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'espoir, j'espère beaucoup. Quelle ironie.

Vous m'avez donné une seconde vie. J'ai respiré grâce à vous. Vos messages m'ont été droit au cœur.

Vous avez su dessiner un petit sourire sur mon visage.

Vous avez su faire battre mon cœur. Mais il ralentit et j'entends la fin approcher pas à pas. Quand vous recevrez cette lettre, si vous la recevez, je ne serai probablement plus.

Mais sachez que je vous aime.

Je vous aime fort.

Ne l'oubliez pas.

Soyez forts.

Bises.

Gil

C'est la fin, y'a pas de poussin. »

Je pose mon stylo, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Je tremble. J'ai peur pour eux. Antonio et Francis. Je sais que je ne suis pas indispensable à leur vie. Mais ils ont l'air de m'apprécier, surtout Francis. Ca me fait mal de les quitter, mais je suis tellement fatigué. Les larmes coulent. Salées et métalliques. Couché, je fais mes adieux. Antonio, j'ai toujours admiré ton optimisme, tu sais. Francis, j'ai toujours admiré ta force. J'aurais aimé avoir les mêmes. Je place mes lettres sur mon torse et ferme les yeux. Adieu, monde pourri.

* * *

FINI \o/

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ' v ' )/


End file.
